1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to a cell for chlorinating swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art swimming pool chlorinating cells are in line units. That is, they are inserted into a water recirculating line between a pump and the pool. For cleaning, the unit is removed from the line and the line is either shut down while the cleaning takes place or else another length of pipe is placed in the line in place of the removed unit.
The present chlorination cell apparatus includes a tee housing with an electrode assembly inserted into a port of the tee housing. The electrode assembly is removable for cleaning and a plug is inserted into the housing in place of the electrode assembly so that water may continue to flow during the cleaning period.